Infinite Possibilities
by Lelouch Alexis Akatsuki
Summary: Dos nuevos reclutas entran a la famosa academia IS ¿Qué será lo que pasará de ahora en más? Algo es claro: Las posibilidades son Infinitas. T por violencia


**¡Hola gente!**

**Hace mucho que no pasaba por aquí, ya estaba empezando a extrañar un poco esto. Afortunadamente mi falta está justificada, aquí un nuevo fic como resultado, en conjunto con mi gran camarada Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan, con quién comparto el éxito :D**

**Pasemos con el fic sin demora**

**Disclaimer: Infinite Stratos no nos pertenece, es propiedad de Yasuhito Kikuchi. Sólo los dos OC's en cuestión metidos aquí son propiedad de Gajeel-sempai y yo.**

**Infinite Possibilities**

**Capítulo 1: Los nuevos pilotos**

– Ok, estoy solo… de nuevo. No me sorprende en lo absoluto – Dice Azael con voz plana. El amigo de Lelouch estaba recostado sobre el tejado de su casa, mirando hacia el cielo – Es un maravilloso día, y Lelouch y sus hermanas nuevamente se fueron de viaje, dejándome súper forever alone como casi siempre, sin incluirme *suspira* no sé por qué me creó si nunca puedo hacer nada – Se quejaba el pelinegro.

Quedó observando el cielo por unos minutos, hasta que de un momento a otro su cara se ilumina, signo de que tenía una idea en mente.

– ¿Saben qué? Yo también voy a viajar. Después de todo me lo merezco, y además no creo que surja algún problema si por una vez me decido a crear mi propia historia – Se dijo él decidido, y de un brinco se puso de pie y entró por la ventana.

En una de las habitaciones, se instaló y encendió la computadora que estaba allí. Se mantuvo frente al monitor aproximadamente por dos horas, en la cuales cliqueaba, veía y reaccionaba de distintas formas a Dios sabe que cosas estaba observando. Su rostro a veces se mostraba sorprendido, otras se ponía muy serio casi como reprobando lo que veía, en otras situaciones se ponía muy colorado, o se tensaba, pero cuando al parecer terminó de hacer lo que sea que estuviere haciendo en todo ese tiempo su cara mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción. Dos únicas palabras fueron pronunciadas por el muchacho de ojos rojizos.

– Infinite Stratos – Susurra Azael, ahora con una expresión decidida y sonriente a la vez. Mueve su mano derecha, y la abre y cierra varias veces, hasta que de un solo movimiento la introduce en la pantalla del monitor, la cual sorprendentemente lo absorbe. El muchacho desaparece sin dejar rastro en el lugar.

**Dimensión IS-X00234**

Habían pasado dos días en la Academia IS desde el enfrentamiento entre Cecilia e Ichika, y el posterior nombramiento del pelinegro a representante de la clase. Ahora todos los estudiantes de la clase 1-A se encontraban charlando acerca de que en unos pocos días se llevará a cabo el Torneo Inter-Escolar

Ichika se encontraba platicando sobre aquel tema con Houki, Cecilia y otras chicas, hasta que su hora de descanso pronto fue interrumpida por la presencia de la hermana mayor de Ichika, Orimura Chifuyu, quien con su aplacante personalidad puso a todos los estudiantes en sus lugares y bien tranquilos.

– Muy bien mocosos, quiero anunciarles algo importante, así que escuchen. Hoy tendremos a un nuevo estudiante en nuestra clase – Anuncia la mujer, luego dirige su mirada a la puerta – Ya puedes pasar – Dice después.

La puerta se abre, revelando a un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos rojizos, vestido obviamente con el uniforme reglamentario de la academia. El joven se detiene y hace una pequeña reverencia ante el gran público femenino… e Ichika.

– Un placer conocerlas. Me llamo Azael Akatsuki, y vengo en representación de la Nación Argentina – Se presenta el pelinegro, ahora conocido por la mayoría de las féminas e Ichika como Azael. Hubo una gran sorpresa en todas las estudiantes, y no sólo era por el hecho de que había otro hombre piloto en la academia aparte de Orimura Ichika, lo cual se hizo notar en varios comentarios salvajes de parte de las chicas hacia Azael, sino también porque era un piloto que venía de Argentina, un país que no presentaba a menudo muchos candidatos a la academia que digamos.

– ¡Silencio! – Exclama Chifuyu, callando los murmullos y jadeos femeninos – No quiero escuchar ninguna tontería. Quiero que se lleven bien con Azael ¿Entendieron? – Ordena la mujer, ahora con un tono lúgubre que hizo mella en los estudiantes.

– ¡Hai, sensei! – Responden al unísono.

– Lo mismo va para ti. No te metas en problemas – Le dice Chifuyu a Azael.

– Hai, Orimura-sensei – Responde el pelinegro.

– Siéntate – Le ordena finalmente la maestra. Azael sin decir nada acata la orden.

El tiempo pasó. La profesora Maya siguió explicando a los estudiantes sobre el funcionamiento de los IS y demás cosas. Al terminar el horario educativo, todos los alumnos comenzaron a retirarse para volver a sus habitaciones. Ichika también estaba saliendo del saló rumbo a su destino, y en eso una persona se le aparece, colocándose a su lado. Era Azael.

– Hola, supongo que tú debes de ser Orimura Ichika. Es un placer conocer al primer piloto hombre de un IS en la historia – Dice el muchacho de ojos rojos, estrechándole la mano, con fuerza como todo hombre.

– Muchas gracias – Responde el aludido – ¿Sabes? Sinceramente me siento muy aliviado de que otro estudiante varón esté en la clase. Se estaba volviendo bastante difícil allí dentro – dDice Ichika.

– Sí, puedo comprender tu situación jejeje – Comenta Azael.

– Muchas gracias – Responde el aludido – ¿Sabes? Sinceramente me siento muy aliviado de que otro estudiante varón esté en la clase. Se estaba volviendo bastante difícil allí dentro – Dice Ichika.

– Sí, puedo comprender tu situación jejeje – Comenta Azael – Bueno, aquí estoy así que podremos hablar de cosas de hombres más a menudo, así no pierdes tu hombría – Dice luego.

– Jajaja está bien – Responde Ichika.

Y así los dos se fueron rumbo al edificio separado en donde los estudiantes tenían sus habitaciones. Ambos chicos iban platicando amenamente sobre cosas sin sentido que sólo los hombres hablan, hasta que una chica aparece y los interrumpe.

– ¡Ichika, hasta que te encuentro! – Le reprende una chica de ojos azules y largo cabello negro atado en una coleta, el cual raramente caía hacia lados opuestos.

– Ah, Houki, gomen – Se disculpa el aludido.

– ¿¡Qué era lo que te había dicho acerca de llamarme por mi nombre?! – Le grita nuevamente la chica, enojada.

– H-Hai… Shinonono-san – Responde resignado el muchacho.

Houki después voltea a ver a Azael directo a los ojos. Por unos primeros segundos el joven de ojos rojos se sintió intimidado por la mirada de la chica, pero luego le sostuvo la visión. No queriendo generar un incómodo silencio, el muchacho decidió hablar.

– Seguramente tú eres la hermana de la Dra. Tabane, debido a tu apellido, ¿me equivoco? – pregunta Azael.

– N-No, no te equivocas ¿cómo lo supiste? – Responde y pregunta luego Houki.

– Intuición. ¿Shinonono que? – Interroga nuevamente el muchacho.

– Houki, Shinonono Houki – Responde ella.

– Bueno, un placer Houki-san. Yo ya me tengo que ir, debo de ir a buscar mi cuarto. Hablamos luego Ichika, ¿Te parece? – Pregunta el azabache.

– Sí, claro. Cómo quieras – Responde Ichika.

– Ok, hasta luego entonces – Se despide finalmente Azael.

-– Oye, ¿De que era lo que estaban hablando ustedes dos? – Le pregunta Houki al primer piloto.

– Oh nada, cosas de chicos – Responde Ichika como si nada.

– ¿Cosas de chicos? Hmm – Susurra para sí misma la pelinegra.

– Oye, ahora que lo pienso bien, ¿por qué dejaste que él te llamara por tu nombre mientras que a mi me retas diciendo que te llame por tu apellido? – Pregunta el pelinegro.

– ¿¡Qué?! ¡Deja de preguntar estupideces, Ichika! ¡Vamos adentro! – Le responde Houki furiosa y empujándolo hacia el interior del cuarto con un Ichika quejándose de su extraña situación.

Unos pocos dias han pasado desde la llegada de Azael Akatsuki a la academia IS, en Mexico un joven píloto de IS de nombre Erick Gonzalez, se preparaba para irse a Japon a estudiar a la academia IS, donde aprendería a controlar mejor al IS mexicano: Quetzalcoatl, el joven Erick había sido elegido como piloto del IS antes mencionado, por un sorteo, quedando por encima de mas 500 participantes entre los que estaban soldados veteranos, policías y demás mujeres aptas para el puesto, y es que solo las mujeres podían pilotear un IS.

Desde esa fecha Erick había cumplido algunas misiones para el gobierno mexicano, pero debido a su falta de entrenamiento y experiencia ponía en riesgo a sus compañeros, por lo que optaron por enviarlo a la academa a entrenarse, pero no sabía que sería el segundo hombre en lograr convertirse en piloto, el primero ya estaba en la academia y su nombre era Orimura Ichika, al menos eso pensaba el, no sabía que había alguien que le gano.

Al dia siguiente el pelirrojo estaba tomando el primer avión rumbo a Japon, dejando todo lo que conocía atrás, sin saber como le iría, aprender el idioma fue difícil pero logro hablarlo bien después de unos meses, no conocía a nadie en aquel país, y dudaba si seria bien recibido, el esperaba dar una buena impresión. Despues de varias horas por fin pisaba suelo Japones y lo primero que hizo fue buscar un hotel para descansar, pues la diferencia de horarios le afecto bastante, todavía tenia unos días antes de presentarse el lunes a la Academia IS.

El fin de semana paso tranquilamente y Erick se consiguió un uniforme, y cosas necesarias para iniciar las clases, afortunadamente se le ocurrió, buscar el edificio de la escuela para no perderse cuando fuera por primera vez, el lunes despertó con buen tiempo, se baño, pago el hospedaje y tomo sus cosas para irse a la escuela, llego y fue a lo oficina del director a presentar el documento que le dio el gobierno.

Las clases reanudaron en el salón 1-A. Maya hacía todo lo que podía para tratar de seguir explicando a los estudiantes más acerca del funcionamiento de los IS. No hace falta decir que Ichika mostraba una cara de confusión total, que demostraba su falta de aprendizaje no adquirida aun.

Mientras eso ocurria Erick iba caminando con la vista enfocada en un libro sobre el funcionamiento del IS, cuando alguien choco contra el, ocasionando que ambos cayeran en direcciones opuestas, el mexicano no había visto quien choco con el por lo que cuando levanto la mirada vio sorprendido a una hermosa chica rubia, inmediatamente la ayudo y se disculpo, pero la chica parecía no entender el idioma, por lo que intento con el inglés y funciono.

– Lo lamento, señorita – Dijo Erick

– Oh, no, la culpa es mia, lo siento – Contesta ella

– Soy Erick Gonzalez, y busco la clase 1-A –

– ¡Esa es mi clase! – Responde la chica – Soy Cecilia Alcott, yo te llevare –

Ambos caminaron por los pasillos rumbo al salón, Erick le fue contando a Cecilia quien era y como fue que obtuvo su IS, la chica estaba sorprendida, ya que ahora habían tres capaces de pilotear un IS. Luego de caminar por un rato, llegaron al salón, Cecilia entro y le dijo a la profesora Chifuyu que saliera un momento, cosa que hizo, ahí Erick le dio el papel que el director le dio.

– ¿Me permitiría, Yamada-sensei? – Pregunta Chifuyu, entrando al salón nuevamente.

– Claro, adelante Orimura-sensei – Responde la peliverde, cediéndole el lugar a la mujer autoritaria.

– ¡Escuchen todos! Hoy vamos a tener a un nuevo estudiante de intercambio –anuncia Chifuyu –Pasa –dice luego.

– Con permiso – Respondio Erick, entrando – Me llamo Erick Gonzalez y soy el piloto de IS mexicano, mucho gusto – se presenta el nuevo.

Todas las alumnas lo veian asombradas, pues al ser el tercer hombre, era lógico que se le dejaran ir como hienas hambrientas, pero la profesara las mando a su lugar inmediatamente, el resto de la clase paso tranquilamente sin muchos problemas, luego salieron a la arena para que Ichika, Erick y Azael tuvieran una pelea de practica. Ambos estaban frente a frente listos para pelear, ya con sus IS desplegados, Chifuyu servia de arbitro, Cecilia se debatía entre si apoyar a Ichika o apoyar al mexicano, al final ella y unas cuantas alumnas del grupo decidieron animar al mexicano., mientras otras pocas apoyaban al argentino, Ichika por su parte recibió apoyo de Houki únicamente.

La lucha comenzó y el primero en lanzarse al ataque fue Ichika, con su espada en mano tratando de cortar al mexicano en dos, Erick saco un arma parecida a un rifle y comenzó a disparar, tomando distancia para planear como seguir la lucha, ya que no quería ser cortado.

_**Continuará…**_

**Listo!**

**Espero que les haya gustado, nos leeremos en el siguiente capítulo :D**

**PD: Merece Reviews?**


End file.
